Jack Eichel
| birth_place = North Chelmsford, Massachusetts | team = Buffalo Sabres | league = NHL | prospect_team = | prospect_league = | position = Center | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 2 | weight_lb = 201 | shoots = Right | ntl_team = USA | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | draft = 2nd overall | draft_year = 2015 | career_start = 2015 | career_end = }} Jack Eichel (born John Robert Eichel on October 28, 1996) is an American ice hockey center currently playing for the Buffalo Sabres of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected second overall in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft by the Buffalo Sabres. Jack was the recipient of the 2015 Hobey Baker Award, given to the top National Collegiate Athletic Association men's ice hockey player. He is the second freshman to win the award and the first since Paul Kariya. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Jack played for the USA Hockey National Team Development Program team during the 2012–13 and 2013–14 seasons and was recognized for his outstanding play during the 2013–14 season when he was named to the United States Hockey League Second All-Star Team. After his second season within the Development Program, he signed a letter of intent to commit to Boston University of the Hockey East on April 29, 2014. On April 10, 2015, Jack became the second freshman to win the Hobey Baker Award, which was previously won by Paul Kariya in 1993. In 40 games with Boston University, Jack led the nation in scoring with 26 goals, 45 assists, and 71 points. He was also the Hockey East scoring champion, Player of the Year, Rookie of the Year, First Team Hockey East and a member of the All-Rookie Team, and was named MVP of the conference tournament. Jack was projected to be the second overall selection in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft behind projected first overall pick Connor McDavid. Professional Playing Career On June 26, 2015, Jack was selected 2nd overall by the Buffalo Sabres in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. On July 1, 2015, he signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Sabres. On August 13, 2015, Jack signed a sponsorship deal with Bauer Hockey which states that he will wear its equipment exclusively and Bauer will provide him with its apparel. On October 8, 2015, Jack scored his first NHL goal in his first game in the NHL against the Ottawa Senators, becoming the youngest player in Sabres history to do so. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} As a 15-year-old, Jack represented the United States at the 2012 Winter Youth Olympics. He won a bronze medal with Team USA at the 2013 World U-17 Hockey Challenge and a silver medal at the 2013 IIHF World U18 Championships. The following season, he helped the USA squad capture the gold medal at the 2014 IIHF World U18 Championships and he competed as a 17-year-old as Team USA's youngest player at the 2014 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Jack represented Team USA in the 2015 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship. At the conclusion of his freshman season with the Terriers, he was named to make his full international debut with Team USA at the 2015 World Championships. Jack scored 2 goals, including a game winner in the group stage against Slovakia, and 5 assists during the tournament, where Team USA won bronze. Accolades Category:1996 births Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:American ice hockey players